Devices for holding and displaying pictures, photographs, and the like are well known. For example, picture frames and lockets are commonly used to hold and display pictures. Picture frames are generally effective at holding and displaying a wide assortment of pictures. However, picture frames suffer from the drawback that they generally are adapted to display pictures held therein in only one or two directions. Lockets, while effective at holding small pictures, suffer from the drawback that the pictures held therein are not easily viewable due to their small size.
Thus, there is a longfelt need for a device which is adapted to hold and display pictures in more than two directions. There is also a longfelt need for a device which is adapted to hold and display small pictures such that the pictures are easily viewable.